


the things we are

by tenseigays



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenseigays/pseuds/tenseigays
Summary: They grew up learning to accept any kind of affection they could get. They accept what they thought they deserved. But when they're together, they learn they deserved better all this time.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Hinata's love is gentle, Naruto's love is encouraging and they're what the other needed their whole life. They bring out the best out of each other. Jot that down.

It was more common than he would like to admit, but sometimes when he needed to study to prepare for his future as Hokage, he felt insecure. It wasn't something he'd easily outsource.

From an early age, he had learned not to express his negative feelings. There were already too many negative things about him without even trying. He needed to keep his image as the number one knuckleheaded ninja of Konoha.

It was hard to admit his insecurity. He could lie to himself, hiding behind his smiles and his enthusiastic speeches about his inevitable bright future as Hokage. Because he was Naruto Uzumaki and he didn't go back on his word.

Didn't mean he never doubted it.

He was not by far the smartest person in that village, nor did he possess the ability to have enough focus or interest in the same subject for more than a minute. It was not like that many matters about politics interested him. Not in the way they were put in the books. Why did the books have to make everything so difficult to understand?

Sometimes he really believed he was just the dumbest person in the world. Well, someone had to be. Maybe he was drawn. His friends laughed the first time he mentioned it, after a study session with Kakashi and Iruka, feeling his braincells burn trying to understand concepts that seemed extremely simple to their senseis.

His girlfriend, on the other hand, had not found it very funny when he repeated the same thing to her, in a tone of jest.

For a minute Naruto thought that she had finally realized how much she had deceived and idealized him, how childish and irresponsible he still was, not even close to what a person like her deserved. But she just clung to his arm, leaning her cheek against his shoulder, snuggling against his body.

"You're not dumb, Naruto-kun." The words wandered in the air for a few minutes. It was strange to hear that. With such a sure and convinced voice. It was like the greatest truth that existed, like some divine law imposed centuries ago, something everyone should know. It was disconcerting to hear it being spoken that way. Naruto was used to being the "dumb" friend.

"You did those papers you showed me early all by yourself, right?" She turned her head to look at him, with those stupidly stunning lavender orbs of hers.

"I've spent hours doing that. Anyone would've finished earlier." He said with a chuckle, but he didn't feel funny. He felt uncomfortable. He wasn't smart at all, and he didn't want to disappoint Hinata making her think so much of him. Maybe she did idealized him too much. Maybe she would leave him when she realized-

"Some people do and learn things in different times. The important thing is to do it and keep trying." She laid her head on his shoulder again, sighing. "It took me a long time to learn techniques that were considered simple for the rest of the Hyugas. And even after I learned it, I still had a lot of trouble executing them." She intertwined her fingers with his, waiting a few seconds before completing: "Do you think I'm weak?"

"What?" He was startled. "No. No! Of course not. I don't care about that. You've saved me so many times and you've provided yourself a lot! There was too much pressure on you and you were a kid-" She was looking at him again, her eyes a little darker and there was so much intensity in her stare that he couldn't finish it.

"Yes. It's not fair to compare myself to others." She kissed his cheek suddenly and he felt his face burning. He was always teasing her for how embarrassed she would get any time he showed her affection, but he was just the same. "And it's also not fair of you to compare yourself to the kids who grew up in a different environment. You're really, really smart. You always have great plans on missions. You're quick to learn things when there's practice. Just because your way of learning is different doesn't mean you're dumb. You're intelligent, Naruto-kun."

His cheeks were hot, his eyes blinking repeatedly and he felt his heartbeat on his fingertips. He was deeply touched and embarrassed. But most of all, he was overwhelmed by how much he loved her. When did this happen? When did I learn to feel this much?

"Hinata...I really love you."

It was her turn to blush, but she gave him a smile that cured all the doubts in his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

It was his first mission with Hinata after the moon incident. It was funny to call it that. It was much more than an incident for him and for the rest of the world. He could've got everyone killed or he could've lost Hinata. He felt guilty for not nothing what was worse.

He loved Hinata. He really, really did. But he didn't want a mission with her. Especially not one that would last at least a week. 

The thing was; they were engaged. It was a surprise for everyone, especially Hinata who stood twelve minutes on his apartment staring at him when he asked. He almost began apologizing and feeling stupid and sad and guilty when she began to cry and mumble that yes, she would love to marry him. He was pretty excited after that and couldn't care less about people saying it was maybe too soon, since they were officially dating for less than five months. 

He knew how he felt. Boy, did he knew it.

Yes, he loved Hinata. And he was also a man. One who noticed how pretty his girlfriend was, how her arms were lean and muscular and her skin soft and warm. One who felt shivers down his spine when she kissed him with both hands on his cheeks, being so gentle and eager at the same time. One who felt her too close, who felt too much, when she hugged him, and he could smell her hair, and feel her boobs and-

"Naruto-kun. We should sleep." He startled a little, being that he was so lost in thought. Thoughts of his beautiful, amazing fiance looking up to him with her beautiful, amazing eyes- "Naruto-kun?"

"Y-yes!" He said too quickly. "You're right Hinata, hehe. It's getting late." 

They were at an hotel, being that their mission was a diplomatic one and they didn't really need to hide in the shadows. 

Naruto got up from the bed, just as he remembered that they only had one room. It didn't make sense to get another. They could just sleep together. They could.

"Hm...where are you going, Naruto-Kun?" 

"Nowhere. Just stretching a bit, you know." He tried to cover up his obviously awkward behavior.

"I don't bite, you know." She said as she stood up too, and hugged him. He felt his cheeks burn. When did they turn like this? Why was she the one teasing him? Where did she even-

"Where and when did you turn so mean, Hinata?" 

He felt she smiling against his chest. 

"I got engaged to a really evil ninja."

He tickled her sides and she started giggling, trying to break free from his hold.

"I can't wait to marry you, Hinata." Not only so he could...you know, touch her and do other things. But so whe would be always there. So they would be Uzumakis-Hyugas, together. So he could be a husband to the best girl he knew. 

"Soon." 

And for her, he could always wait.


End file.
